1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus, method and computer program product embodiments for detecting and establishing an applicable time zone for a web browser operable in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and computer systems are found in a variety of settings in today's society. Computing environments and networks may be found at home, at work, at school, in government, and in other settings. Interconnected computing environments have led to the emergence of the World-Wide-Web (WWW) or Internet as a vehicle by which a client computer may communicate, sometimes over long distances, with a server or host computer. The client computer may implement an application, such as a browser, which is configured to transmit and interpret data received and/or sent to the server over the WWW.
Information provided through browsers to/from clients and servers has become increasingly prevalent and complex. Many applications historically installed on a user's computer, for example, are now hosted and presented to the user over the WWW via a browser application. In this manner, the web browser may function as an intermediary to bring information resources to the user. The information resources may be characterized by a web page, image, video, or other content.